Vehicle-to-X communication modules are used to provide communication between individual vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, and communication by a vehicle with infrastructure facilities. The former is typically referred to as vehicle-to-vehicle-communication, while the latter is typically referred to as vehicle-to-infrastructure communication. The communication with other vehicles or with infrastructure facilities typically takes place directly and thus without the intermediary of a cellular telephone network.
Vehicles which are equipped with such vehicle-to-X communication modules, frequently have satellite navigation modules. These are configured to detect the location of the vehicle, or also parameters such as speed and direction of movement, based on satellite signals. To this end, typical satellite navigation systems like a GPS have a plurality of satellites, the signals of which can be received by such a satellite navigation module.
If the location of the vehicle is unknown, then this can essentially be determined by means of satellite navigation, but if no supporting data for this is available this can take a long time. This is because the satellite navigation module in this case must first analyze frequencies from a plurality of satellites for receivability, wherein only very few of these satellites are actually in a position that allows reception. If receivable satellite signals are found, then a certain amount of time is still required until almanac and ephemerides data are received, which simplify the further operation of the satellite navigation module and/or the processing of satellite navigation signals and allow position determination. For ephemerides data this can typically take 30 seconds, and for almanac data typically 12.5 minutes.
To speed up the location identification by means of a satellite navigation module, a service has been set up that is referred to as Assisted GPS (AGPS). Operating data of a satellite navigation module, which particularly can be used to accelerate the position determination and the satellite reception, by means of wireless communication, particularly by means of a cellular network, are therefore provided. Receipt of such AGPS information is possible both for vehicles and for other devices equipped with satellite navigation modules such as, for example, cellphones. For this, however, a suitable infrastructure, particularly a cellular connection, is necessary, which can create further effort and costs. Fees may also be payable for use of the AGPS service.